You're Still Here
by Peppermintcookz
Summary: Sub Zero has been recently killed in the fight against the Outworld army. His allies and friends mourn his sudden and unexplained death, Raiden has gone missing and a strange portal appears in the outskirts of the Shirai Ruy temple. A new hope begins with what emerges from it. SubCassie in future chapters. Possibly other pairings as well.
1. The Portal

_Hi there, MK fan! This fanfic takes place right after the end of MKX and involves some complicated things (e.g. parallel universes) but do not worry! Everything will make sense in the end... hopefully._

 _Before you continue any further let me tell you that the story will involve SubCassie, so if_ _you_ _don't ship them you should_ _ **stop right here**_ _and avoid reading my fanfics. /also ask yourself 'what is wrong with me' if you don't like them_ _:D/_

 _That's all for now, I hope you enjoy my ideas! ^^_

 _p.s. I apologize for any game related inconsistencies. Do correct me if you notice anything odd. Also, English is not my mother tongue (apparently), so bear with me._

* * *

 **The Portal.**

* * *

Hanzo Hasashi was sitting on a big rock near the Shirai Ruy temple as he observed his students sparring and having fun under the setting sun. Proud of what he had achieved in the last few years, he allowed that secret smile to dance on his lips even if just for a second. He hadn't felt happiness in a long time but his hard work and dedication have finally paid off resulting in the successfully revived clan. He also acknowledged the fact that he was not alone – all these achievements were possible thanks to his comrades that have stood beside him in his darkest and most terrifying moments. Takeda, Kenshi's son, was one of them. Scorpion was thankful for having him in his life as he considered the boy a blessing – losing one son but having the chance to raise another. His relationship with the young man had made him also grow into a better version of himself – peaceful and balanced.

Kuai Liang, his rival for many years, was also someone who has helped the new Hanzo to surface. They both have had experienced great pain and loss until finally, united by their mutual understanding and respect, the warriors managed to overcome their differences and started anew. Sub-Zero had taken the first step to form this odd alliance when he showed Hanzo the memories of Sektor, thus revealing that it has been Quan Chi's master plan to destroy the Shirai Ruy all along and never The Lin Kuei's intentions.

Scorpion took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to recall what Kuai was like throughout the years. It was painful to admit that a great fighter such as Sub-Zero was lost forever. The fate of the Cryomancer resulted in an unbelievable and tragic death a few months back when fighting off the Outworld army away from Earthrealm. Some say the Lin Kuei turned against him and sabotaged the combat. Others speculate that the Dragon Medallion was making him weaker and the outcome was his demise.

Everyone had their own theory but nothing made sense to Hanzo who knew Kuai better than anyone else. Only Raiden would provide adequate answers to Sub-Zero's death but he was nowhere to be found. Last, he was seen entering an unusual portal that looked like a huge scar emitting blue light.

' _If we can find him maybe he will have an explanation for all this._ ' The man spoke to himself quietly.

' _Grandmaster! You have to come and see this!_ ' one of Hanzo's youngest students was running towards him, seemingly distressed.

' _Catch your breath first and explain to me what you've seen._ ' Annoyed with this sudden interruption, Scorpion stood up and went to aid the young man. Much to his surprise, the pupil was shaking and breathing heavily.

' _What is it that you saw?!_ ' spat out the ex-revenant as his patience was running short. So much for being a steady person.

' _A portal... I saw a portal!_ ' trying to maintain a normal tone, the boy went on ' _Something came out of it but I was too scared to see what it was and I ran. I am sorry, Grandmaster._ '

Many emotions ran across Hanzo's face as he was taking in the new information – anger, disappointment, shock. The student didn't know whether the thing from the portal was scarier or the weird faces his teacher was making. He wasn't sure what to expect, so he apologized again and bowed down.

' _Where is this portal, boy?_ ' Scorpion's mind was going crazy over the many risks this portal meant to him and his clan _._ Another Outworld attack? Demons from the Netherrealm? Or was it Raiden?

' _In the forest to the south, right next to that old well…_ ' the young man paused and with an uncertainty in his voice asked:

' _Should I take you there?_ '

' _No, you get yourself together and warn the rest of the pupils. Gather them in the big hall in the temple and be prepared to strike if an adversary appears. Do not leave the temple until I get back, understood?_ ' The Grandmaster was already making his way to the forest, both of his hands holding the deadly blades, ready to take down anyone who tries to hurt his family. He has lost too much to pretend that a portal is not a serious matter.

It didn't take him long to get to that old well the boy was talking about. A few meters from it a blue portal was blowing chilly winds outwards, like a menacing warning to whoever decides to venture into it. Hanzo's eyes widened as he looked at the shape of the portal. ' _Like a scar…_ ' he said aloud, his heart almost stopped as his eyes traced a trail of blood leading to the well itself. One step at a time, the warrior was becoming aware of his surroundings, trying to comprehend the situation and to be in control.

' _Raiden, that you?_ ' his pace quickened when he noticed someone was lying unconsciously behind the well. Rushing to aid, he was taken aback as he slowly realized who this _someone_ was. He put his blades aside, rolled over the body and saw a familiar face from many years ago.

' _Kuai…_ '

* * *

 _Aaand, that's the end of Chapter 1. You're probably thinking 'How come Sub-Zero is dead but then alive at the end?' Well.. you'll have to wait for Chapter 2 to find out. :D_

 _Any feedback is welcomed! Thanks for reading. ^_^_


	2. The Trinity

_Welcome to the second chapter! Not much is happening here (you can basically skip it :D) but we get to meet the rest of the crew that is going to investigate the weird portal and what has happened to Raiden and Kuai Liang._

 _I'm doing my best to impersonate the MK character but I don't feel very confident about some of them. My apologies if they don't feel real._

 _Anyway, enjoy the story if you can. :P_

* * *

 **The Trinity.**

* * *

 **Sonya Blade** has always been obsessed with her work and never in her life has she felt bad about it. Happiness was scarce in her marriage and being wed to Johnny was one hell of a ride, even though she was not easy-going on him either. Now divorced, she found peace in having her daughter and ex-husband working with her to protect the world from bloodthirsty warlocks, fallen Elder gods, and crazy Outworld emperors. Her allies, the rest of Earthrealm's protectors, were the people that have deemed themselves worthy of her trust and respect. They have gone through many trials together, emerging victorious from all of them, never losing a fight or a war. Not until recently, when Kuai Liang passed away under suspicious circumstances. Sonya was sure that foul play was at hand and her main priority was to find out who was responsible for his death.

No one could believe that Sub-Zero was actually gone – his calm presence and unmatched strategic thinking were to be missed and this absence was obvious. As if a piece of the puzzle was missing and now, the whole picture was falling apart. For months, the Special Forces had tried investigating the cause for his end but their efforts were futile. They had even sent a team over to the Lin Kuei temple but a blizzard took their helicopter down. After that, Sonya was more than sure that something was off and there is a killer still at large.

 **Johnny Cage** , one of Sub-Zero's closest friends, was feeling guilty and responsible for the fate of the Grandmaster. He was rarely attending the SF meetings nowadays, preferring to stay away from all the ' _action'_. As a fighter, he didn't like losing. The actor shivered as he imagined what it would be like if he was to lose Sonya, or even worse – Cassie.

Even though it was 4 am, he couldn't sleep because of the pessimistic thoughts that were eating him alive. As he rose from his disappointingly short slumber, his cell rang.

' _Who the hell…?_ ' his expression froze as he read the name on the display. General Sonya Blade was calling him.

' _But she never calls… oh, shit, what if something has happened to Cassie?!_ ' the fear paralyzed Johnny for a second but he managed to pull himself together and answer the call.

' _Cage, what took you so long to pick up the damn phone? Afraid you'll miss out on your beauty sleep?_ ' shouted his ex-wife on the other side of the phone.

' _Sorry babe, I saw my reflection in the screen and I was amazed at how gracefully I age. Have you seen me lately? I'm hot!_ ' jokes were not the best defense mechanism but it worked for him just fine.

' _Actually, no, I haven't seen anything of you lately because you've been skipping on some important meetings and missions, pretty boy. So why don't you drag your self-centered ass to the SF headquarters and help me out with something?_ ' general Blade was trying to sound harsh but her voice was shaky. Something was wrong and Johnny could tell – she never asks for help unless it's serious.

' _Aww, admit it, you miss my ass! The smooth skin and the rough muscles that would love you all night long…_ '

' _Johnny, get here as soon as possible…'_ After a long pause, she said bluntly, _'Sub-Zero is alive._ '

As he was about to say something, Sonya had already hung up.

The day was getting weirder and weirder. First, his ex-wife was calling him and then she declared that Kuai is alive.

' _Is this some kind of a prank?_ _Maybe a dream. Am I dreaming?_ ' Before he could carry on with his theories about reality and dreams, Johnny's philosophical tranquility was interrupted by another call, this time from his daughter, Cassie.

' _Hey paps, mom.. uuh, I mean general Blade wanted me to call you and to make sure that you're on your way to the HQ. Is everything all right? She sounded uptight._ ' Cassie's naïve voice was like a soothing song to him right now. Unbeknownst to her, she had answered all his questions and paradoxically lifted his spirits a little bit.

' _Dad, you there?_ '

' _Sure thing, honey, tell the general that I'll be there in no time. Don't worry about a thing, Daddy will come to save the day!._ ' This time Johnny was the first to end the call and rushed to the bathroom for a rejuvenating shower. Afterwards, he would make his way to the base of the Special Forces.

 **Cassie Cage** was still wondering why her mother was so keen on getting Johnny for the next mission and why her dad had lost his cool for a second during their conversation. She trusted her parents but at the back of her mind, she knew something bigger was going on. The young woman didn't have anyone to talk to, mainly because her mother has always been a bit cold and distant, and also due to the fact that her best friend, Jacqui, was sent with Takeda to be the new ambassadors of the Shirai Ruy. So, basically, they were on a holiday in Japan.

' _Lucky bastards…_ ' she admired their relationship but there was a sign of jealousy as well. Cassie had never fallen in love madly, not that she didn't believe in that, it was just that her parents' complicated life had shown her that love doesn't always get a happy ending.

She kept herself occupied until her father's arrival a few hours later and when the famous trio, the ex-family, finally gathered, a heavy atmosphere was spreading around. ' _Too hard to breathe… or even talk._ ' Johnny thought to himself as he sat opposite of his daughter, waiting for the instructions from Sonya. She was standing up and holding a small remote control in her hand, the thumb ready to hit the play button any time. As the awkward but familiar silence between them sank in, the general decided to show them a video Hanzo had sent her a day ago. The friendly face appeared on the big flat screen and its lips started moving:

' _General Blade, I have information that might be shocking to accept at first but please believe me when I say that I am telling you the whole truth._ ' The warrior was unsure of how to continue but nonetheless, he went on with the explanation.

' _A student of mine found an unusual scar-shaped portal to the south of our home. I went to investigate it in case there is another attack on Earthrealm… and I can tell you that I have never seen anything like that in my life. Trust me, I've seen quite a lot_.' The man on the video paused, cleared his throat and resumed his speech.

' _The most peculiar thing was what had come out of that portal. I noticed a body nearby, covered in blood, brutally beaten but still breathing. At first, I thought it might be Raiden. I… don't know how to say this but… I realized this person was… Kuai Liang_.'

Cassie's eyes widened, surprised by what she just heard. Everyone was motionless and quiet. The man from the video went on, this time more confident:

' _However, there is one problem. The man I found is not the Sub-Zero we all know. There are no words to explain the current situation but I am certain that you will be able to react and help your allies in solving this… enigma._ '

Then the screen went black.

The people in the room were standing still as if they were frozen - staring at where Hanzo's face was a moment ago.

' _If you don't have any questions get your lazy asses on the first plane and bring me this imposter!_ ' Sonya's face was saying that even if they have questions, she wouldn't be able to provide any answers. The Cages were like hypnotized for a second but then, without saying a word, just by nodding at each other, stood up, and went out.

' _I thought this day can't get any weirder._ ' Johnny sighed as he and Cassie were boarding the plane.

* * *

 _Oh no, how come it's not the same Sub-Zero? :O_

 _Stay tuned to find out. :D_

 _And thanks a lot for reading, weirdos. :33_


	3. The Double

_Sooo here we are again! Chapter 3 is quite important so you might want to read it. By important, I mean that Kuai and Cassie meet for the first time,_ wohoooo _! =3_

 _Just thought I'd share with ya what's been bugging me for the last few days - the age of the MK characters. I did some research and there are a lot of inconsistencies between the comics and the games. I will explain more at the end of this chapter. Any suggestions are welcome!_

 _Enjoy. ^_^_

* * *

 **The Double.**

* * *

 **Kuai Liang** had a hard time healing from his wounds even though the Shirai Ruy people brought him to the infirmary and with great care tended to his wounds. He wasn't sure how much time has passed since he was saved, but in between his unconscious states, he managed to take a glimpse at who had brought him there. His savior was undoubtedly Hanzo Hasashi. The last time Sub-Zero saw him was when Scorpion and young Takeda were trying to retrieve the Kamidogu dagger for Raiden **—** something he should've done but somehow ended up being possessed by the demon within it. Whenever he ruminated on the misdeeds he had brought upon innocent people while serving the warlock Quan Chi, Kuai was feeling pessimistic about his future. He swore that he would never allow himself to be shackled by monsters or fallen gods again and that he would clear the name of the Lin Kuei.

He felt feverish and kept hallucinating for two days. On the third day, he broke free from the nightmares and regained consciousness. As he rose from the bed, his head still pounding and muscles still stiff, the warrior noticed a small cup full of crystal liquid on a table next to him. There was also a box with typical Japanese food in it **—** rice, tempura and two small grilled fishes. In just a few seconds, the wounded man emptied the box, sighing happily when he finished. With shaky hands, Kuai took the small mug knowing very well what the content of that drink was and with a quick sip, he drank the sake. Frowning, he smacked his lips loudly. Sub-Zero never learned how to enjoy alcohol properly.

The Cryomancer slowly stood up and as the burning liquid spread through his aching body, the sound of approaching footsteps was getting louder. Even though he was still feeling disoriented, Kuai managed to distinguish the whispering voices of Hanzo and Johnny coming from behind the door. Moments later, the three men were in the same room.

' _Oh, my…_ ' was the only thing Cage could say as his usual smug was replaced by a puzzled expression. The same could be seen on Liang's face as he noticed how different his acquaintances have gotten.

' _Johnny Cage? Is that you?_ ' The Lin Kuei warrior wasn't sure if his blurry vision was the problem, so he shook his head in disbelief and hoped that when he opened his eyes again, he would see things normally.

It did not work.

' _I could ask you the same question, Kuai. Is that_ _ **really**_ _you?_ ' this time Hanzo was doing the talking but his voice was harsh, his face frozen in an angry expression.

Sub-Zero looked at his body, touched his face, as if he was unsure of what was real and not, then nodded and said, ' _I think so, at least. What happened? How did I end up here?_ '

' _We were hoping you could tell us. First you die and then months later you jump out of a portal - half dead and 25 years younger._ ' Johnny could not hold his emotions anymore. The sadness, the anger, and the excitement were too much for him, so he yelled, ' _What the hell, man?!_ '

Kuai quickly tried to find a mirror of some kind, so he could affirm Cage's words and luckily, there was a katana hanging on the wall. He went to it and observed his appearance in the reflecting surface of the weapon, letting out a relieving sigh after seeing that he looked just as he remembered himself – a normal, 30 something-year-old, handsome warrior. Even the bruises looked good on him.

' _I haven't changed a bit; you're the ones that look different. You are both… older?_ ' He paused for a second and took a good look at them. They were in their 50s, at least.

' _Could someone tell me what is going on? Why am I being questioned like a criminal? Why are you acting as if you don't know who I am?!_ ' Sub-Zero's desperate cries for answers have drawn an audience, and he noticed that among the Shirai Ruy students was a young woman with short blond hair, wearing military outfit.

' _Dad, is everything all right? We heard someone shouting and we thought that… OH MY GOD, IS THAT THE GRANDMASTER?_ ' Cassie's eyes widened, as she was obviously admiring Kuai's alluring stance. Her excitement quickly shifted into bashfulness and he noted that interesting reaction. Remembering the first part of her sentence made him shiver.

' _Did you just call Johnny 'dad'? What on Earthrealm is happening here?!_ '

' _Tell us what you can remember last, Sub-Zero._ ' Hanzo's face has become concerned now, as he questioned his ex-rival.

' _I... I am not sure. Everything is in a haze. I remember that the last time I saw you was when you and Takeda were trying to get the Kamidogu dagger from me… or at least what was left of me. Then Bo' Rai Cho found me... he and Raiden helped me get back on track. A few months later, I found a way to stop the Cybernized Lin Kuei madness. Overthrowing Sektor came at a great cost... my clan was completely destroyed._ ' Kuai felt he is about to crumble and as he sought a way to maintain his balance, Cassie quickly aided him by holding him up before he could collapse. She helped him get back to the bed where the Cryomancer sat down quietly and resumed his monologue.

' _I remember seeking the Dragon Medallion. I cannot recall if I came into possession of it. My only wish was to start clean and to establish a new Lin Kuei clan where the warriors would fight with honor and have a spotless reputation._ '

Cassandra noticed that Kuai's hands were shaking, so she held them in hers. She did that with no intention to flirt or to make herself look good in front of the others - this action came to her naturally, as a reaction to the pain behind his eyes and words.

' _How is this possible?_ ' Johnny almost whispered the question.

' _I have no idea_.' Hanzo mumbled in response. Suddenly, his voice rose and the serious expression was back on his face, ' _But we have to find out sooner than later. Kuai, if you're really who you say you are, then we have a mystery that is beyond our comprehension. I need you to relax and to allow yourself to heal completely. Hopefully, your memory will be restored, so we can put some of the missing pieces together._ ' Scorpion hesitated, not sure how to continue. Everyone in the room knew that Sub-Zero was unaware of the situation as much as they were but he also needed answers. Answers he might not like.

' _You became the Grandmaster of the new Lin Kuei and an_ _irreplaceable protector of Earthrealm. You were not only our best ally but also a friend, and we went through a lot, man, I can tell you that._ ' Johnny's explanation was a bit chaotic but it perfectly substituted Hanzo's silence. At that time, he was too confused by what's happening to notice that his daughter was holding hands with Kuai.

' _The last thing we heard about you was that you got killed in one of the fights against the Outworld army. You died a hero! We didn't have any details about your death and it was a huge bitch slap for all of us._ ' Johnny went on, his voice trembling. ' _I guess what I'm trying to say is that… even though you're not the Sub-Zero I hoped to see when I came here, dude, you really are a sight for sore eyes! We'll find out who is responsible for all of this. Together!_ '

Kuai stood up, suddenly feeling vigorous and with a cunning smile on his face said,

' _There will be a reckoning._ '

* * *

 _So yeah, that was_ chap _. 3, folks. I hope it makes *some* sense. =D_

 _Now, about the age stuff. In the comics, it **looks like** Kuai is in his 30-40s. I'm saying 'looks like' because he might be older but as we all know he was a revenant and also possessed at some point (let's assume he didn't age visibly because of these factors). According to the MKX, he is 50+ years old, so we can stick to that here (meaning in this fanfic he died at the age of 50-60). When Johnny said '25 years younger' it doesn't have to refer to his actual age but to his appearance as well. If you're having trouble picturing Kuai that young and you haven't seen his Clark Kent version in the comics, please inform yourselves. Check issue 36, page 6 for a badass Subbie._

 _When it comes to Cassie I think that she's 15-17 in the comics and at least 23-25 years old in MKX. So the main problem here isn't her age. I'm wondering if Sub-Zero knew about her existence until their encounter in the MKX game where she said that Johnny has always spoken highly of him. To me, that means that she hadn't met him until then but that doesn't mean he didn't know about her. So his surprise when meeting her now might be because he wasn't aware Johnny had a daughter OR because he was expecting a child, not a young woman._

 _Confused already? Good, let me make it worse. It's neither of those things and I will explain why in the next few chapters. Don't hate me, please. :D_

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	4. The Fragment

_Hello, dear fans! Time to get things more complicated with this chapter. I reeeaally hope you're following my idea and that it's comprehensively described, not just the chaotic scribblings of a mad person. If you have any issues with that do not hesitate to PM me!_

 _Hope you enjoy this chap, though! :3_

* * *

 **The Fragment.**

* * *

 **Takeda** and **Jacqui** could feel something was off as soon as they approached the Shirai Ruy temple. The news of Sub-Zero's return had not reached them yet but they too had an uncanny story to tell. A few weeks back, Hanzo sent them to check on the Lin Kuei, as he was sure that they would find more information about Kuai Liang's demise there. His hunch was backed up by the odd fate that came upon a group of unfortunate SF soldiers going to the same snowy mountains. They were presumed dead after a horrific blizzard took their small plane down and Scorpion knew that this was more than just a case of bad weather. The Grandmaster entrusted his newest warriors with this dangerous task because he was certain of their effectiveness and strength.

The two young people have been through a lot together and that boosted their confidence not only as skillful fighters but also as a couple. Each trial would strengthen the bond they have; each test would help them determine where they stand and what needs improving.

Exchanging a few looks, as they approached the temple cautiously, Jacqui and Takeda were on their guard as usual. Inside the mansion, everything was still. The eerie feeling of emptiness was spreading rapidly until a loud noise could be heard from the back of the building. The two of them rushed to find the source of the sound as quickly as possible and stormed into one of the big rooms where the Shirai Ruy warriors would usually train. The scene in front of them was unbelievable and they stopped, unable to react to what their eyes were seeing.

Cassie was sparring and laughing with what looked like a younger version of Sub-Zero. They were not sure whether their team leader being there is more confusing or that the recently deceased grandmaster of the Lin Kuei was in the same room, trying to avoid her famous nut punch.

' _Hey guys, you're back!_ ' Cassie's face shined with happiness as she saw her best friend and her boyfriend unharmed. Hanzo had told them that they were sent on a dangerous mission but all her woes quickly faded away as she acknowledged their presence. The blond woman was already making her way to them, abruptly ceasing the fight with Kuai, when Kenshi's son finally dared to speak,

' _Grandmaster… is that you?_ ' he would usually refer to Scorpion with that title but he was now facing the Cryomancer.

' _Yeah, can you believe? How cool is that?_ ' after Cassie was done squishing Jacqui as a greeting, her gaze pointed in a new direction. The ice warrior was breathing heavily and sweat shimmered on his skin – the side effects of their sparring. ' _He's so sexy right now'_ was all the young woman could think, biting her lips so that the words do not escape her mouth. Her best friend could easily read what was on Cassie's mind and she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

' _Takeda Takahashi… It is very good to see you again. You have grown up a lot since our last encounter._ ' Kuai Liang tried to speak in a normal manner, bottling up the conflicting emotions that overwhelmed him. The more time he spent meeting new ( _actually old_ ) acquaintances, the more he felt like he didn't belong to this time. Everyone and everything has changed but him. The warrior was angry that his memories of what happened are still evading him - remembering how he got here was crucial to solving the puzzle, yet he was confused at how the future has unfolded – it made him weak and scared. The man scolded himself for this cowardice. The only positive thing about the situation was Johnny's daughter - to him she was the reason for his fast recovery.

' _Sooo, what exactly happened while we were away?_ ' Jacqui's face revealed she would not be easily convinced until better facts are presented. As the tension was building up, Johnny appeared and summoned the young people to Hanzo's office where they will discuss the peculiar case.

' _Thank you all for coming. Takeda, Jacqui, I am pleased to see you have returned safely from your mission. I will try to give you a rough abstract of what you've missed while you were away to the Lin Kuei temple and after that, you can fill us in on the intel you have gathered.'_ Scorpion's voice was stern, his stance unwavering as usual.

' _A week ago or so, one of my students found a portal close to our home here, the Shirai Ruy temple. I went over there to check if it's a threat to us but I did not find anything disturbing. The only thing I found was the Sub-Zero standing in this room among you. At first, I was stunned because, as we can all see, he is not the same person we have all known and lost recently. Nonetheless, he is still our ally and our friend, so it's imperative to find out how he got here._ ' Hanzo made a long pause to let the team take in the information.

' _So he came out of the portal just like that?_ ' Jacqui was the first to express her doubt.

' _Actually, he was almost dead when I discovered him. To me, it looked like he had crawled through the portal. Whatever or whoever had a fight with him was already gone when I arrived. Thankfully, his body healed fast and the only thing we are waiting for now is his memories to recollect and link the rest of the story together. We're missing the big picture here._ ' The Shirai Ruy Grandmaster and the rest were hoping that Kuai will say something to fill in the gaps but he remained silent, almost as if he was not there. No one questioned him but their minds were bursting with questions and theories.

' _My guess is that it was a time-traveling portal. A portal to the past perhaps?_ ' Takeda tried to start a discussion; however, no one seemed to follow his idea. Still, he went on, ' _I mean, how else do you explain the fact that he is younger. Unless he is a clone or something. Maybe a younger brother or…_ '

' _I am not a clone, goddammit!_ ' Sub-Zero could not suppress the burning rage anymore - the fact that no one trusted him was unbearable.

' _I'm **ME**! I am Kuai Liang, Sub-Zero, part of the Lin Kuei clan. I am not an imposter, nor am I the man you all knew! I am… I don't… I don't even know what I am anymore…_' before he could finish the sentence, he fled from the room, seemingly upset. Cassie tried to follow him but Jacqui quickly grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her. All of a sudden, the blond woman pushed her friend away, breaking free from the grip, and ran after Kuai. The rest stood there like frozen statues, unable to speak, reluctant to admit what they were all thinking – they were afraid of Sub-Zero.

Cassandra had a hard time catching up to him, as his fast moves were fueled by the negative emotions within him. He did not belong here and he knew it. He realized he was the problem **and** the solution but for some reason, his mind has locked him out for good. Being unable to recall the recent past made him feel insignificant and small.

A hand reaching for his interrupted the man's frenzy. Cassie was right behind him, trying to catch her breath after all the running. The warrior tilted his head to the right seeking a way out of her gaze and by doing so he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He was still holding her hand, though.

' _Don't listen to them, they're just confused._ ' Her strong, yet soft voice could not affect him this time.

' _Aren't I as well?!_ ' his response was filled with annoyance.

' _We all are and that is why we must stick together. We are too weak on our own but together we stand a chance. You can't quit now!_ ' the young woman did her best to reassure him but to no avail.

' _Quit what exactly, Cassandra? You can only quit something that has already started. It's been a whole week and I'm making no progress, I can't remember a damn thing and everyone has been against me from the start._ ' Sub-Zero was embarrassed to share his weaknesses with her but Cassie had that power over him – he couldn't hide a thing from her. Not even his feelings, although he was doing his best to keep away from Johnny's daughter out of respect. She, on the other hand, was not shy to admit her infatuation with him. At first, she started taking care of his wounds, then she tried lifting his spirits by showing him funny videos on YouTube and soon their talks became longer; their desire to spend more time together grew rapidly.

He was wrong about one thing and they both knew it. Not everyone hated him. She didn't.

' _Let's go back to the office. Jacqui and Takeda's story might shed some light on our situation._ ' Her insecure but stunning smile won him over once again and they made their way to the room where the others were. Just as they walked in, Jacqui was finishing her statement,

'… _that is why I think we should drop everything we have on them._ '

' _Did we miss something important?_ ' Cassie was trying to catch up with the news and to make the conversation less awkward.

' _Princess, we better bring your mom over here – the shit just hit the fan. Apparently, Jacqui and Takeda couldn't breach the Lin Kuei temple but they found our missing SF soldiers. Their heads were on spikes, put on display as a warning sign for any unwanted guests._ ' Johnny's face and tone suggested he's not giving away all of the information. His mouth was drying up and he swallowed hard.

' _What else did you see when you were there?_ ' Kuai Liang broke out from his shell and asked the young couple again, ' _What was it?_ '

After a few minutes of silence, Cassandra joined in the questioning, ' _Come on, people, it can't get any weirder than this. Spill it out!_ '

' _Frost was there as well._ ' Takeda turned around, looked Sub-Zero dead in the eye and added, ' _She was wearing the Dragon Medallion. She also looked younger, like you._ '

' _Okaaaay, I take my words back. Turns out it can get weirder!_ ' Cassie was trying to laugh it off but the reaction of the rest said she should drop it. ' _Bad timing, girl'_ , she thought to herself.

' _We should call General Blade immediately!_ ' Jacqui was always straight to the point. Every minute counted, so they had to hurry up and untangle the mystery they have on their hands.

' _General Blade as in… Sonya Blade?_ ' Kuai looked very distressed.

' _Uh, yeah, that would be mom. A real pain in the a…_ ' the blonde soldier tried explaining but Sub-Zero spoke again, this time more troubled than before,

' _You mean, Sonya is alive?!_ '

Everyone looked at him as if he was completely nuts. No one blinked; they just stared at him until Hanzo interrupted the silence,

' _What are you saying, Kuai? Of course, Sonya is alive._ '

' _What is wrong?_ ' The Cages seemed especially concerned.

' _Okay, I… I may not be able to recall how I got here. I'm even starting to question my own sanity and existence but… I am one hundred percent sure that where I come from … Dammit, I sound like a crazy person…_ ' Sub-Zero put his hand over his mouth, unable to find the right words.

' _In the past, or whatever you want to call the place beyond that scar-shaped portal I appeared from… Well, Sonya is dead there. She died during the Shinnok invasion. Johnny defeated him with the help of Raiden but after losing her, he said he has had enough with being a protector of Earthrealm. He went on with his acting career and we never heard from him again. That is why I was a little surprised you are working with the Special Forces now and that you have a daughter, Johnny.'_

The silence was deafening.

' _I'm thinking that, if Sonya is alive here in this future then… you and I probably don't share the **same** past._'

* * *

 _*insert dramatic melody here*_ _Don't you just love cliffhangers? =D_

 _Well, do let me know if you liked/hated this chapter and how the story is unraveling! Expect more weird stuff happening in the next chapter called 'The Flashback'. :O_

 _Ta-ta, see you next time! ;)_


	5. The Flashback

_Holaaa, guys! I know I haven't posted anything in a while but I was traveling around the world so I couldn't write a single word. Ok, I lied, I started writing haikus (as you'll see in this chapter). This time the story is a bit long but hopefully, you will enjoy it (there's a subcass moment, ah :3)._

 _Don't forget to leave a feedback - it's how we writers improve! ;)_

* * *

 **The Flashback.**

* * *

 **Kuai Liang** kept tossing in bed restlessly. It was three in the morning and night terrors were disturbing his rest as usual. The man could never sleep normally – the past has always hunted his tormented soul while the unknown future was slowly suffocating him. The more fears and insecurities he harbored, the tougher he tried to look on the outside. Alas, as soon as the darkness would fall, he would turn into that trembling little boy that stood in his brother's shadow for years.

' _We share blood. We're not brothers_.'

Even though Kuai proved himself as a better warrior than his brother, he still had doubts about whether he was a good or a bad person. Was he the hero or the villain? These were the thoughts that would keep him up at night.

This time, though, it was something different. It was not just a nightmare full of self-doubt and regret. It was a memory…

* * *

 **The Dream**.

* * *

The setting sun alarmed me that it's time to stop my activities and get ready for supper. After the intensive training I had, I was looking forward to a good meal and the smell of my pillow. Raiden provided me with enough space here, at the Sky Temple, where I thought I could self-reflect and improve my current state. The only social interactions I have are with him and Bo Rai Cho (who insists on getting me drunk) but apart from that everything is still and quiet. It feels as if the time has stopped completely. I usually enjoy the solitude but there is something troubling me; something I can't fully grasp.

I have just retrieved the Dragon Medallion – an artifact that can make my powers supreme. With it, I believe I'll finally be the Grandmaster my clan needs. ' _A dying clan…_ ' I pondered while the hot water from the shower was pouring down on my aching muscles, gently soothing them. After this much-needed revival, I quickly dressed up and went outside to enjoy the last rays of the sun. I found a quiet place among the trees and I sat on the ground breathing in the fresh mountain air. Armed with paper and pencil, I started writing poetry. Even though I have Chinese heritage, the beauty of the Japanese short poems has always captivated me. This is my little secret and I indulge in it every time I can.

Breathing exercises are quite helpful when you want to concentrate on the present moment. In between, I scribbled this:

' _just like young lovers_  
 _the sun is chasing the moon_  
 _will they ever meet?_ '

A sudden cold wind blew in my back and ceased the poetic moment. I am usually accustomed to the cold as a Cryomancer but never in my life have I felt such unusual chills. I felt uneasy by the uncanny feeling of something behind me. Turning around carefully to check where the source of this unnatural breeze was coming from I realized it was not a 'something' but a 'someone'.

 ** _Raiden!_**

I was relieved to see that it was my ally, the Thunder God; though as I kept looking, I noticed the bizarre differences – his clothes had darker colors, the look on his face – full of unexplained rage and disgust. He was also wearing a strangely familiar amulet.

' _Greetings, Grandmaster!_ ' his voice felt cold. Something was off and I slowly rose from where I was sitting.

' _What's happened to you, Raiden? You seem…_ _different_.' I said, cautiously taking a few steps back.

' _No need to be frightened, Kuai Liang. I've come with a mission here and you must help me_.' Raiden extended his hand not in a gentle but in a rather demanding way. ' _Give me the Dragon Medallion and I will not hurt you or anybody else._ '

' _The medallion? What do you need it for?_ ' the situation was a bit odd but I kept talking nonetheless, ' _I can see you already have one amulet. What, are you making a collection?_ ' the joke didn't break the tension as it was intended to. There was no reaction, just the reaching hand that expected something from me.

' _I hate repeating myself, Sub-Zero. Give me the artifact now and I will let you walk away this time. Don't make the same mistake and sacrifice yourself for something you don't understand_.' Raiden or whoever this guy was made no sense and that was getting rather annoying.

' _I am not giving you the medallion, Raiden. Whatever game you are playing - I don't want to be part of it._ ' I was not in the mood for cryptic massages from weird looking gods so I walked past by him, heading for the Sky Temple. Besides, I already had plans for the medallion – I needed it so I can re-start the Lin Kuei clan and be the Grandmaster they deserve.

A shot of lightning struck me from behind and I fell on my knees, unable to catch my breath from the pain.

' _You bastar-_ ' before I could finish, another blow came from behind, this time sending me to the ground. I did my best to get up as quickly as possible but a black boot stepped on my face and forced me to go down once again.

' _Where is the medallion?_ ' the dark figure was pressing harder and harder until I heard my jaw cracking.

' _Raiden.. what's gotten into you_?' I tried to get him away from me but the pain was spreading through my body and my vision was getting blurry. The blank expression on Raiden's face showed no trace of remorse or sympathy.

' _What on Earth is going on here?!_ ' I could hear a familiar voice near us but I couldn't see who it was.

' _That can't be…_ ' Having lost the ability to speak or move, the real Raiden was shot by a lightning as well, hitting a few trees on the way.

' _Do not interfere, Raiden! I am here for the Dragon Medallion and I will obtain it! I must!'_ It sounded like dark Raiden's patience was running short so he left the two of us wounded and lying on the ground. I could see him making his way to the Sky Temple where the Artifact is kept. I can't let him take it!

I may have lost conscience but at some point, I could feel someone pulling me up which brought me back to reality. It was the good Raiden, the normal looking one. I had no idea what is happening but he helped me get up and told me we have to fight the other guy. We slowly reached the Sky Temple and headed for my room where the Dragon Medallion was. As expected, dark Raiden was already there with my Amulet in his hand.

He attacked first knowing we're at the end of our powers. With a quick and unexpected blow, his whole arm went through the other Raiden taking his heart out and making it dissolve with his lightning powers. I couldn't believe what was happening. I had no time to react or to grieve; I just had my instincts. As my foe was about to strike again, I managed to quickly crouch and uppercut him. I was preparing for my next blow when a blue portal appeared behind dark Raiden and it looked like he would try to flee. Before I could stop him he struck me with another lighting and I could feel the unfamiliar coldness again. I saw the dark figure disappearing in the portal just before everything went black.

When I woke up, the portal was still open and with one final breath, I dragged myself to it not knowing if I'll survive, nor where it will take me to.

* * *

Kuai woke up sweating and breathing heavily - his nightmares were getting more realistic than ever. Actually, was it a dream or a memory? He shivered at the thought of that. What must he do then? He had the answer he was seeking for so long but it only made things more complicated.

What he recollected made no sense but the more he analyzed the situation, the more he felt sure of what actually happened. The man wanted to wash away all the guilt, insecurities and fear so he went to the bathroom for a shower. The sizzling hot water embraced his cold and numb body but that gave him only temporary warmth. What he craved for, he couldn't have. The only person he wanted to speak to was also the one he wanted to protect from everything bad. Sub-Zero knew he can't burden Cassie with this shocking revelation so he came up with another plan.

Half an hour later, the Cryomancer was fully dressed, standing in the dark with a pen and a small piece of paper in his hand. If he was to turn a light on, no matter how small, someone might notice and interfere with his plans. He couldn't see what he's doing but he didn't need to – his hand knew the movements it was supposed to do, so the man started writing the haiku from his dream. It was for Cassie and he was going to hide it in a place only they knew about. Kuai imagined the loose rock next to the artificial waterfall in the gardens of the Shiray Ruy temple and he was sure it was the perfect place to…

All of a sudden, he ceased writing. The warrior felt embarrassed and stupid for wasting his precious time about romantic stupid stuff. Anyone could walk in any moment and what will they find – a weirdo sitting in the dark, scribbling poetry for a girl that is not only 10 years younger than him but who's also the daughter of his friend from a different timeline than his own. ' _Mindfucking, she would say.'_

He threw the pen away and crushed the paper. Feeling disappointed, he quickly stood up and made his way to the backyard, letting his feet show him the way out. He wasn't sure how he'll pull this one off but he knew that if he can survive getting beaten up by a corrupted thunder god and then going through a portal to an alternative universe, then he can do anything. Well, almost anything. Except for giving Cassie the note. That would be stupid and immature.

Luckily, everyone was asleep so he only needed to be quiet to reach his destination. Once he was out of the temple and in the garden, he heard something moving in the dark. There was nowhere to hide so Kuai's only option was to attack and kill if needed. With a quick move, he jumped on his small opponent and felt something warm spread over his body. As the two people fell on the ground, a noise of something breaking could be heard. That distracted Sub-Zero for a second and he didn't see the upcoming nut punch which made him wince in pain.

' _Grandmaster, is that you?_ ' Cassandra Cage was the shadowy figure that Kuai almost killed. ' _What the fuck are you doing out at this time of the night?! You scared the shit out of me_!' she asked nervously but she was also relieved that it's him.

' _I could ask you the same question, Cass. I nearly killed you!_ ' the man was already recovering from the pain in his loins and he stood up with her help. Sub-Zero knew that meeting Cassie wasn't a coincidence but he wanted to play safe, not revealing what his true intentions were.

' _Oh, I.. well.. I couldn't sleep and I decided I'll go for a walk around the garden_.' She made a pause as she felt the wet splat on Kuai's shirt. She then laughed which confused him furthermore.

' _I made tea but now it's all gone. The cup is broken and I think it was Master Hasashi's favorite… You're in big trouble if he ever finds out!_ ' her voice suddenly changed with the last sentence and Sub-Zero noticed she's trying to flirt with him. He didn't mind playing along.

' _You're right, Cassandra. What can I do to prevent this from happening?_ ' his voice also changed and Cassie liked the new sound that was coming from his mouth - it was hypnotizing.

' _I guess you should make sure my mouth is shut._ ' Their faces were getting closer slowly but surely. The darkness around them boosted their confidence about what was going to happen next.

Kuai leaned in and gently kissed her lips then pulled away quickly.

' _Like this?_ ' he whispered.

The young woman couldn't believe this was happening as she have waited for this to happen for such a long time. Well, only two weeks, but Sub-Zero was so hot that it was almost impossible not to do naughty stuff with him. Her answer was one without words as she pulled him tightly against her body and kissed him passionately, seeking dominance and showing him what she wants.

Feeling her soft breasts against his chest made Kuai excited both emotionally and physically. She was not wearing a bra and that was stimulating his blood flow in some areas more than others. Nonetheless, he parted his lips from her, showing her they must stop here.

' _What's wrong?'_ she asked. The man kindly kissed her forehead. Should he tell her or not?

' _I must go, Cassandra_.' He said after a long pause. Knowing how clever she is, there was no way of hiding his intentions to leave.

' _What?! Where?_ ' She took a step back and he could see that Cassie was worried.

' _I remembered everything. I know what to do now_.' Kuai's answer left her with more questions than before and she tried raising her voice in disproval but he hushed her with another kiss.

' _I will come with you then._ ' The young woman said that in a trance-like state after the sudden kiss from Sub-Zero. Her whole body was tingling with excitement and she didn't want to let go of her happiness source. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

' _I am sorry but I can't allow that. You must stay here and cover for me. I will send you information as soon as I can._ '

This time, Cassie pushed Kuai away from her and shouted at him angrily, ' _So you're just using me?! You think that with your sexy voice and enchanting kisses you can order me around. Let me tell you something: I am a soldier and I was sent with a mission here! That comes above everything else. So the way I see it you either let me come with you or you go through me._ '

The Cryomancer was quiet for a long time before bursting out laughing, unable to catch his breath.

' _Are you making fun of me right now? I can't believe this._ ' There was a bit of annoyance and disappointment in her voice but Kuai explained himself still tittering, ' _You are more extraordinary than I though! Cassandra Cage – ready to save the world in her pajamas!_ '

For some reason she blushed – either because of the compliment or because she realized she's wearing her flamingo pajamas and threatened one of the strongest Earthrealm warriors of all times in it. She wanted to say something witty but instead, she bit her lip and stayed still waiting for Kuai's real answer.

The tension between them was building up and the minutes felt like hours. Sub-Zero had regained his seriousness but he couldn't look at Cassie. He knew his decision might cost her life, so he had a hard time choosing between what he wants and what's right. The man let out a long sigh and finally spoke, ' _You have 2 minutes to get what you need and then we go._ '

Cassie didn't even wait for him to finish as she sprinted towards the temple to get her stuff, hoping he'll keep his promise and wait for her. She was a bit careless and noisy but thankfully, no one woke up. The woman looked at her sleeping friends and waved at them for a goodbye. Worried that her two minutes were up she bolted out where Kuai was supposed to be… yet, there was no trace of him.

' _Your dad is going to think I kidnapped you_.' A familiar voice came from behind a tree and Sub-Zero revealed himself. A huge smile spread on Cassie's face and she jumped on him locking lips with him.

' _That sounds so romantic, Kuai!_ ' Even though they were laughing at the joke the couple knew how risky this endeavor is. At least they thought so.

Somewhere on the horizon, the first sunrays lighted up the path of the two warriors as they made their way out of the temple's premises into the unknown.

* * *

 _Yeaaah, so what do you think will happen? Any thoughts about how the story is going?_

 _Don't hesitate to comment, guys, I need ya! ;)_


End file.
